


The Call

by killhimwithyourawesome



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killhimwithyourawesome/pseuds/killhimwithyourawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't suppose to be like this. They were suppose to have a happy ending together, possibly get married and all that fluffy shit the younger liked so much. Not this. No, this was a nightmare that he was going to wake up from and everything would be back to normal. This was a nightmare…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a work-in-progress sort of idea I came up with months back. Its a teenage universe with the avengers in high school and college. I apologize is anything seems out of character or wrong or anything. Written to the song The Call by Shinedown

It wasn't suppose to be like this. They were suppose to have a happy ending together, possibly get married and all that fluffy shit the younger liked so much. Not this. No, this was a nightmare that he was going to wake up from and everything would be back to normal. This was a nightmare…

Except for that Tony Stark knew it wasn't.

Loki had been better. It wasn't suicide, wasn't self-caused. Loki had always been small, fragile, so when he fell down the stairs and passed out Tony knew he wouldn't get better. Deep inside, under all his defenses and denial he had known.

Tony had been there when it happened, seen it and was helpless to stop it. They had been in the research building of their university, Tony helping Loki with a project when they decided to go home. The building was old, stairs it's only option which were cold, damp, and stone. It was something that could have happened to anyone, he had missed a step and rolled the rest of the way down landing in a crumpled pile at the bottom of the stairs. There had been blood, there had been screaming - Tony's own he was sure - and he couldn't remember much.

The next thing he could remember was sitting in the hospital room three days later, Loki's hand gripped tightly in his. Thor was there, asleep in the chair across the bed, and Steve was at his shoulder. Loki had managed to find a paler shade in this, his skin barely warm enough to prove he was alive, the same with his heart beat. Something with his brain, Tony heard, was keeping him in this sleep. He was broken, an morphine drip Tony's only hope he wasn't in pain.

Tony had long since given up on not crying. Steve had cried, Thor cried, hell even Natasha and Clint had been teary when they visited. This was their friend, brother, lover that they were loosing…

"Hey Loki," Tony whispered, Steve looking over at Tony in curiosity. "I'm not sure if you can hear me. Hell, I'm not…" he took a breath, and it felt heavy and wrong in his lungs, "I'm not even sure if you're still hear anymore. The doctors are convinced your brain dead - Or will be - either way to them your gone…" he felt himself get teary again, felt Steve's hand on he arm. It was quivering. "But, in case you can hear me, I have something to tell you, so listen up okay?

I love you, okay Loki? I have since Junior year. Since i met you I loved you. You proved to me that I could love, and be loved. You saved my life, you changed me. God, Loki, I'd be… I'd be dead without you, you know that? And I know we had plans. To have a home and you wanted marriage and promised me you'd convince me to get a kid, and those things are the most precious things I have. But Loki… I…" it was getting harder to speak, harder to breath. He could tell Thor was awake now, but he had to finish.

"Loki. I can't keep watching you be in so much pain. So, if you are holding on for me, for Steve, for us please… Don't… I'll miss you so fucking much but you don't deserve this pain. I'll love you forever, just please… I don't want you to hurt anymore…"

And now here he was, sitting beside a perfectly polished tomb stone. The others had left him alone for a minute, the wind carrying their whispers to him. He reached out, running his fingers across the stone letters. "Loki Odinson. It was hard to decide, you know, but we decided in the end that it be best to use that last name. Hope you aren't too angry with us…" he chuckled sadly. "I love you Loki. Don't think you have to wait for us up there okay? Find yourself a sexy angel or something, be happy, be selfish. I'll still love you the same." he placed the flower he brought at the base of the stone. "I'll always keep you inside Loki. You healed my heart, you healed my life." the wind wrapped around him gently, Loki's scent lingering in the air causing Tony to smile.

"Goodbye…"


End file.
